15th_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragons of 15th Realm
The dragons in the 15th realm of secrets are very diverse. These dragons do not actually breath fire and are usually on the animal's intelligence level. The following dragon classes are: - Brontodragons - Bird-dragons - Varanus dragons - Classic dragons - Misc. dragons Breathing Fire They don't actually breath fire. They usually have a special gland in their chest that produces an oil based liquid that automatically combusts when the carbon dioxide level around it is less than 2%. This liquid is squirted out of a special "fire tube" under the tongue that can be extended out of the mouth so the dragon won't get burnt. It's very hard to catch a dragon and it's even harder to get this liquid successfully. Because this liquid is oil based it floates on water and is a well burning flammable substance. Humans usually use it as a last resort naval weapon if they can successfully get and keep enough of it. It is worth more than 10 times it's weight in gold (It isn't very heavy). The Brontodragon These dragon species are the largest in the realm. They are found where there is lots of food for them. They are so big that they need to be solitary omnivores to survive. Their massive digestive tracts allow them to digest any organic materials. Because they are huge they usually lack camouflage and can very colorful. They are very large ectothermic creatures, so they lay in the sun all day and are active at night. Because they are so big, they keep their keep their temperature very well and it takes all day for them to warm up to start moving and they keep their temperature throughout the night. They spend most of their active hours either eating or looking for food. They hibernate during the winter if gets cold or during the summer if there isn't enough food. Finding a brontodragon is extremely hard and isn't a very good idea because they are hungry and they might think you are worth eating. They live up to 190 years and they shed their massive teeth every year or so. Their teeth are very sought after and there are many dedicated tooth hunters who dedicate their time to finding these teeth in the wilderness to sell them for a lot of money. If a dead brontodragon is found, every part of it's body is used for something and is worth a king's ransom. Because they live so long and are so rare, this is a very rare occurance and people have been known to kill each other over these dead bodies. A brontodragon female lays about 3,500 ostrich egg sized eggs and leaves them. Not all of them make it to hatching and most of the hatchlings die by the time they reach 10 years old. When they hatch they have camouflaged coats and they lose their camoflaged coats once they reach a certain size. They grow very fast and they are they are eating machines. Most creatures that encounter a brontodragon hatchling will try to kill it. They are hunted by people on a very minute scale because they are still dangerous as hatchlings and because it's considered barbaric. These aren't very intelligent animals. They have the same comparative intelligence stat as a pigeon. Finding a domesticated Brontodragon is even harder because they need to be raised from a young age to behave properly around humans. They are also extremely expensive to keep and use because they need enormous amounts of food and a state that manages to somehow acquire one might be able to maintain one of them if it's lucky. They also require a specialist crew to man and they are very hard to use in battle because they scare absolutely everything. They are also very hard to move from one place to another because they aren't very good swimmers and they can't be transported using boats. Getting them moving is also very hard because in order to move them during the day they need to be heated by surrounding them with fires to heat them on the outside, and feeding them high carb foods that will ferment in their cauldron-like gut to heat them up from within. However, they are virtually invincible in battle and nothing short of a ballista or terbuchet will hurt them. This is due to the fact that their tough and scaly hides are about 17 cm thick and filled with large bones. Their massive hoofed feet will crush anything they step on. However, the usual tactic is not to kill the dragon, but to hijack it and use it against it's owner's army. They are a terrifying force on the battlefield and they are usually used to help take fortresses, assist crumbling friendly lines and cause enemy lines to completely crumble by preventing cavalry charges by scaring the horses or by causing routes by scaring soldiers (standing your ground is stupid because you will simply get eaten, crushed,skewered, burned or shot. The brontodragon crew usually consists of the side crews and the cockpit crew. The cockpit crew consists of the driver, commander and a guard who is there to make sure there is no mutiny or treachery. The side crew is usually consisted of manderthals who act as bowmen and pike-men. Brontodragon owning states usually prefer not to use their dragons because of the cost and inconvenience. The brontodragons used to have wings. But as they evolved, those wings turned into the front legs and the front legs became the arms. Bird-dragons Most of these dragons are regular animals except for the gate dragon. These dragons are highly evolved dragons with a high level of intelligence (they are usually a bit smarter than wolves). Their skin is covered in tough protective scales and feathers in such a way that the they both cover the entire body except for the feathers which don't cover the feet. They are endothermic creatures that care for their young. They are amazing flyers,runners and climbers. Like Brontodragons, they can produce fire liquid. Along with their nasty fire liquid which they shoot out of a tube under their tongues, they have massive beaks with meat shearing edges and a bone crushing bite as well strong hooked point that can be used as a battle axe. The huge spurs and talons on their feet enable them to maim with ease anyone stupid enough to approach. The outer toes on their five toed feet are opposable in such a way that they can face forward like the other toes while running and turn around to make perching and climbing extremely easy. On their wings, the fused fingers that open and close the wings act separately to clawed fingers which allows them to move and use their clawed fingers for climbing and other tasks without opening their wings (these wrists are more flexible than you could ever dream). They are usually found in deserts and mountains and they avoid people. They love to nest or seek shelter in ravines and cliffs. These dragon are dangerous and don't like humans and manderthals. They are apex predators and known for eating whatever they can catch, including dragons. And yes, they can scare away just about anything if they want to. Gate Dragons These are extremely intelligent sentient bird-dragons (the only sentient dragons) that what they do is guard the gates between the worlds and monitor passage extremely strictly. They are immortal and do not get involved in local affairs, All that concerns them is the matters of the gate. Every gate dragon automatically is capable of speaking any language and is a member of the Order of the Gate (The divine order that is in charge of the gates between the worlds). You need a special ring to pass and it is so rare it is near impossible to find. If you manage to pass through a gate without this ring, they will quickly find you and incinerate you. They will not let just about anyone who has a ring to pass in order to maintain the balance and isolation of the worlds.There have known to be exceptions, but these were ones decided by the Order of the Gate and nobody can know how or why. They have an intelligence stat of about 15,000 on the comparative scale. Varanus-dragons these dragons are essentially hyped up monitor lizards. They are fast, ectothermic trainable and rare creatures. They are very horse-like predators and they have hooked teeth. Their poison glands and saliva glands are operated by the same muscles (like komodo dragons and gila monsters), meaning that it mixes with their saliva and oozes into whatever it bites. They are found on the continent of Hai east of Lake Rhuli and on the Rasag continent in the far east. The Rhuli people used them as dragon cataphracts to fight off the Guntartars (it worked) and they decided not to share this secret weapon with anyone but to use it to guard their little utopia. Yes, these dragons scare horses and can almost outrun them. Photo Archive Brontodragon 1.jpeg|Painted brontodragon. About 35 meters long and 11 meters tall. The largest and most colorful species of brontodragon and native to to the continents Rasag, Hai and Nisi. One of the most beautiful and terrifying sights. Brontodragon 2.jpeg|An Auruckshuckan brontodragon at the battle of Elgana (A small village near Hor. The battle was fought 5 kilometers south of the village. The Berini lost and the coalition forces won.) Brontodragon 3.jpeg|A small herbivorous species of brontodragon (only about 5 meters tall and 15 meters long) Dragons 1.jpeg|A bird dragon burning a classic dragon to death in a ravine in the Ferdina Desert (located on the west coast of the Yamuhi sea on the east coast of continent Rhashini) Misc. animals 2.jpeg|A river dragon species found in the Zama Jungle. The fish next to it is about half a meter long. Dragons 3.jpeg|A falsebird-dragon. This is a very common and easy to find dragon that is incapable of producing fire liquid or flying, but it can run fast. This dragon belongs to a family that can range in size from being as big as an ibex to as big as a horse (depending on the species) and can be found on almost any continent and in almost any environment. Gate Dragon 2.jpeg|A gate dragon